Mestre Do Lobo Azul
by Sukita
Summary: Uma família atingida pela ambição de Voldemort está em perigo, e Dumbledore os acolhe. Pai e filha são separados, e Remo se torna a escolta da garota, mas as coisas não sairão exatamente como o planejado.
1. Borjigin

Ouviu o tilintar das moedas e fez uma careta.

-Precisa de explicação, Remo? –perguntou Dumbledore.

-Não, acho que não.

Pegou as moedas desajeitadamente e as enfiou no bolso. Dumbledore então se virou para Severo e entregou um frasco contendo pó-de-flu.

-Cada um de vocês já sabe onde tem que ir e quem deve buscar. Em até três horas quero que pai e filha estejam seguros em meu escritório.

Assim que Dumbledore saiu ele desaparatou. Tinha que encontrar uma garotinha que ele não sabia quem era, vestida de um jeito que ele não sabia como e tinha um sinal de reconhecimento instantâneo que ele não sabia qual.

Resumindo, não sabia nada. Só que precisava achá-la.

Também não sabia porque deveria achá-la, mas tinha certeza que essa família estava de algum modo envolvida nos planos de Voldemort. Entrou na estação do metrô trouxa e procurou pela primeira porta de banheiro feminino, ela estaria próxima a uma, mas ele não sabia qual. Novidade.

-Não vejo nenhuma criança.

-Não há criança nenhuma para ver.

Ele olhou para o lado e uma mulher estava ao seu lado. Cabelo curto e loiro, roupas de tons neutros. Apesar da aparência normal, o sotaque dela era forte e dava para ver que não era verdadeiramente britânica. Provavelmente estava transfigurada por questões de segurança.

-Vamos? –disse a mulher num tom amigável.

-Eu...

A mulher mostrou o pingente do colar, uma fênix. Ele sorriu indignado.

-Esse pingente mínimo e que por sinal estava dentro da roupa era o sinal de reconhecimento instantâneo?

Ela riu.

-Não, eu própria sou o sinal. Eu já sabia que você viria me buscar, Dumbledore me informou. Você sabe, por causa da segurança.

Os dois saíram andando em direção à plataforma. Ela olhava a tudo muito curiosa, ele só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Para onde vamos? –perguntou ela.

-Londres.

-Ah...

Ele pegou as moedas e suspirou.

-Teremos de ir de metrô, por um motivo o qual eu não sei, já que há outros meios melhores que isso, mas o fato é... isso vale quanto mesmo?

Ela riu e tirou as moedas da mão dele, separando a quantia suficiente para a passagem dos dois.

-O mal dos bruxos é esse, sempre se perdem no mundo trouxa.

Ele sorriu, mas não disse nada.

-Por que você esperava uma criança?

-Sabe que eu não sei... Dumbledore falou 'pai e filha' e eu imaginei que fosse uma criança.

Ela deu uma sorriso faceiro.

-Quem seria o desnaturado de deixar uma criança sozinha na estação do metrô?

Ele levantou as mãos.

-Ok, eu me rendo!

Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa e algumas pessoas olharam. Os dois entraram no metrô e Remo sentou no banco sentindo-se totalmente desconfortável.

-Não tenho nada contra os trouxas, sabe? Mas realmente não acho uma boa idéia estarmos viajando por esse modo.

-Não vejo outro modo de viajar.

Ele não sabia o que ela quis dizer, por isso só sorriu. Queria perguntar porque tinha que escoltá-la, mas sabia que ali não hora nem lugar.

Quando chegou na plataforma certa eles desceram, então caminharam alguns quarteirões calados. Ela observava bem as coisas ao redor, parecia encantada. Remo não pôde deixar de pensar que ela parecia tão curiosa quanto uma criança.

-Engraçado, tudo que eu vejo por aqui me parece ser bem trouxa.

Ele riu.

-E é bem trouxa.

-Ah sim... a velha e chata segurança.

Ao entrar na casa nº 12 encontraram um senhor baixo, calvo, um pouco encurvado e de aparência frágil junto a um velho alto, de nariz torto e barba enorme, ambos preocupados.

-Nadijah! Achei que não chegava mais.

O homem abraçou a garota e pela cara que Dumbledore lhe fez parecia que ele também estava esperando pelo pior.

-Ah papai, preocupado em excesso.

Ele foi a cozinha tomar água e ao voltar à sala não a reconheceu. Ela era pouco mais alta que o pai, de estatura mediana, olhos amendoados e cabelos negros e lisos com alguns cachos nas pontas. Pele parda queimada de sol, boca grossa, e corpo bem torneado, ainda que um pouco fora de forma, como se nos últimos meses ela tivesse comido mais do que deveria.

-O Sr. Lupin me guiou direitinho até aqui, embora ele não esteja totalmente apto a mexer com dinheiro trouxa.

Ele e Dumbledore riram, então Molly Weasley apareceu descendo as escadas.

-Nadijah, Gen, essa é Molly Weasley. Molly, Nadijah será nossa hóspede por aqui. E agora se vocês me dão licença, tenho alguns assuntos a tratar. Remo, venha comigo.

Ele seguiu o diretor e entraram os dois no escritório.

-Não houve sinais de espiões?

-Uma estação antes do lugar que descemos havia um suspeito de ser novo Comensal, e estava acompanhado de Wang, o que não é bom, mas eles não nos viram.

Dumbledore sentou-se.

-Teremos muitos problemas. Amanhã Gen irá comigo para Hogwarts, tenho que avaliar a real situação, se temos informação perigosa nas nossas mãos e tenho que saber o real perigo que essa gente corre.

-A garota não irá?

-Não. Ela ficará aqui, até que eu decida um lugar mais seguro.

-Não há como quebrar a segurança daqui, ela estará bem.

-Ela eu tenho certeza que ficaria muito bem aqui, o problema é quem conviver com ela. Terei que designar alguém para somente tomar conta dela, e acho que já devo te deixar de aviso prévio, caso eu não possa colocar outra pessoa a disposição dela, você será o encarregado.

A cabeça dele começou a fervilhar de perguntas, embora soubesse que naquele momento não deveria perguntar nada. O que mais lhe preocupava era o fato de não parecer seguro ficar ao lado dela, não estava com medo, mas aquilo não lhe parecia bom sinal.

-À propósito, o nome dela é Nadijah Borjigin, ela é mongólia e cuidado ao comentar sobre a guerra, ela acabou de perder a mãe.

-Morreu há alguns meses?

-Morreu ontem à noite.

Aquilo foi um choque, as poucas horas que passara ao lado dela tudo o que a viu fazer foi rir, sorrir e se dar a gracejos, não parecia que acabara de ficar órfã há menos de 24 horas.

Dumbledore então se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

-Prepare-se para problemas, você não vai ouvir o sobrenome Borjigin muitas vezes, mas ele trará muita confusão.

-Principalmente para Harry?

-Principalmente para Harry, e é ele um dos motivos pelo qual eu quero tirá-la logo daqui, Harry, Rony e Hermione vão acabar descobrindo o que não devem, eles sempre fazem isso, e o contato dos dois pode não ser algo bom.

Bom, se antes ele estava preocupado, agora então nem se falava. Já imaginava que aquela família fatalmente estava ligada aos planos de Voldemort, mas eram as maiores vítimas, e a pior coisa que poderia acontecer é que o lord das trevas os pegasse.

Remo se levantou para sair do escritório quando Dumbledore o fez parar.

-Espere Remo, você sabe, assim que eu arranjar um lugar para Nadijah você irá levá-la, então...

Ouviu o tilintar das moedas e fez uma careta.


	2. Flores e Espinhos

Ele abriu os olhos e viu a claridade abundante em seus olhos, sentou-se na cama e ficou assim por alguns segundos até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a luz. Trocou-se e saiu do quarto.

Não podia reclamar, estava precisando mesmo descansar, até porque não tinha superado a morte de Sirius, mas do jeito que estava ele ficava angustiado por notícias, informações ou qualquer coisa, mesmo que não fresco, mas que lhe desse uma noção do que estava acontecendo. Há duas semanas estava totalmente isolado do mundo mágico.

Tirou a frigideira de dentro do armário e separou alguns ovos para o café da manhã. Viu a porta aberta e deixou a panela na pia.

-Nadijah?

Saiu para a pequena varanda e a encontrou dormindo na cadeira de balanço, com um livro na mão, parecia ter virado a noite ali. Resolveu voltar a fazer o café da manhã e só acordá-la na hora em que estivesse tudo pronto.

Salsichas, bacon, ovos e um suco fresco deixaram a mesa desejável, mas ele saiu da casa e desceu os quatro degraus e olhou para o vasto campo cheio de mata e de flores a sua frente. Era agora um típico morador do campo, ou pelo menos fingia ser.

Andou alguns passos e colheu algumas flores, já havia reparado que Nadijah fazia isso todas as manhãs, não custava nada fazer isso hoje por ela.

Subiu novamente os degraus e parou em frente a ela, observando-a. Ela era estranha. Sabia que Dumbledore não estava mentindo, mas ela não falava em nada que pudesse parecer que ela perdera a mãe recentemente ou que sofria com isso. Também não falava muito de si nem de seu pai e muito menos de seu país, mas fazia perguntas o tempo todo. Carregava sempre no pescoço um cordão cujo pingente era uma pedra vermelha de porte médio e sempre tinha um livro para ler, mas nunca os lia até o final, lia os primeiros capítulos e então folheava as folhas, tentando entender o que se passava. Não falava porque estava ali ou se queria ir embora. Não usava magia e parecia viver como uma completa trouxa, como se nem mesmo conhecesse isso.

Ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com Remo a olhando, Nadijah sorriu.

-Bom dia, Remo.

-Bom dia.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e se espreguiçou.

-Flores pra mim?

-Ah! Bom, de um certo modo sim, peguei para colocar na jarra, como você faz.

Ela sorriu e tomou as flores dele, entrando e indo pegar o jarro. Ele entrou também e sentou-se à mesa, tentando disfarçar o incomodo que sentia. Não sabia como ela levava toda aquela situação, mas para ele aquilo era maluquice. Nadijah colocou o jarro e sentou-se à mesa também.

-Hoje à noite, não é Remo?

Ele levantou os olhos para ela.

-O que é hoje à noite?

-A lua cheia.

É mesmo, ele havia se esquecido, esta noite era noite de lua cheia. Ela já sabia da condição dele, e parecia não se importar, afinal, uma semana antes ele já havia tomado a poção mata-cão e esta noite deitaria calmamente no chão de seu quarto, para ser um cão bonzinho.

-Aham, hoje à noite.

-Nunca conheci um lobisomem, sabe?

Era isso que detestava nela. Nadijah nunca falava de si, mas entrava em seus assuntos pessoais como se fossem um livro aberto, mas o problema era que ela falava tão naturalmente que ele acabava se revelando sem perceber, às vezes falava coisas que não queria ou até mesmo que não podia. E toda vez que fazia isso lembrava de Dumbledore afirmando que ela podia ser um perigo.

-Não perdeu nada, aposto.

-Posso vê-lo hoje à noite?

-Não.

-Não?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Primeiro porque eu não quero, segundo porque pode não ser seguro e terceiro porque não creio que isso vá levar a algum lugar.

Ela deu de ombros e fez bico.

-Você é tão racional, Remo...

-Eu sou ou você é?

O tom sério e a encarada profunda fez com que a pergunta soasse mais insinuante do que ele gostaria, não queria provocá-la.

-Ok, eu não sou das melhores...

Tomaram café sem conversar das futilidades do dia a dia, até porque não havia muito dia a dia para se comentar. Não havia muito o que fazer além de coisas para arrumar, jardim para manter, comida pra fazer. Nem parecia que há menos de um mês ele vivia em função de uma guerra.

-Você não sente vontade de conversar, Nadijah?

Alguém de fora ao ouvir a perguntar estranharia, afinal, o que eles estavam fazendo ali? Mas ela entendeu muito bem do que ele estava falando.

-Às vezes... Às vezes também sinto vontade de sair desse estado de felicidade idiota, de sentir algo mais como raiva, tristeza, alegria por algo definido ou até confusão, mas eu sempre sou assim calma, normal, impassível, inabalável e diferente assim. Se alguém morre –quando ela falou isso ele teve certeza que ela estava referindo à sua mãe- não me afeta tanto, afinal morrer é parte do ciclo da vida. Ninguém completa o ciclo sem morrer. Por isso não me abalo, mas não acho que os outros concordem comigo.

-Não, eu não concordo.

Ela sorriu para ele, pegou uma fatia de pão e passou um pouco de geléia de morango.

-Então o que a morte significa para você?

-Ausência. Falta de plenitude, perda de momentos, gestos e palavras, de risadas, ressacas e angustias. A morte pode ser o fim do ciclo de uma pessoa, mas é um pedaço que fica faltando no ciclo de outra.

Ela parou de mastigar o pedaço de pão e ficou olhando para ele, encarando-o nos olhos. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas então o vento soprou um pouco mais forte e derrubou o jarro, espalhando água sobre a mesa.

-Ah não... Vá ali, Remo, pegue um paninho pra limpar isso!

Ele a ajudou a limpar a mesa, mas depois cada um foi fazer algo diferente. Ela passou o dia mexendo no jardim e conversando com as plantas. Ele leu um pouco e aproveitou o tempo livre para estudar mais sobre poções, coisa que há muito queria fazer.

Quando começou a escurecer ele tomou banho, deixou suas coisas ajeitadas e ficou no seu quarto esperando a transformação que foi como sempre foi. Dolorosa, como se suas células estivessem se partindo, como se tivesse uma faca em cada parte do seu corpo, o rasgando por todos os poros, como se estivessem lhe jogando ácido no corpo e tudo estivesse se derretendo.

Mas então passava.

A mente ficou tranqüila e ele ficou quieto no seu quarto. Com os sentidos mais aguçados a sua mente canina conseguia distinguir melhor os sons que aconteciam por ali. Percebeu que algo se movia intensamente durante toda a noite, e ouviu a alguns sons fracos que ele não sabia o que era.

Sua mente apesar de um pouco mais controlada, ainda assim pertencia a um lobo, e por isso ele sentia, mas não entendia as coisas. Podia sentir o barulho seco no soalho no cômodo ao lado, mas aquilo não seria muito diferente de qualquer outro som.

Mas então veio o cheiro.

Aquilo ele sabia distinguir, sabia que gostava daquilo, e o pior, que desejava aquilo intensamente. O corpo e mente que até então estivera em inércia finalmente despertara, e ele não pôde lutar contra seus instintos naturais.

A porta do seu quarto foi arremessada longe e a do quarto dela foi derrubada. Havia sangue no ar, não sabia o porquê, mas nem queria saber, sabia que precisava de sangue.

Ele seguiu na direção que seu faro indicava, ainda que algo no seu subconsciente tentasse resistir a isso. Quando sua boca sentiu o gosto perfeito na mesma hora seus ouvidos ouviram o horror. Ele se afastou retraído, com algum vestígio de mentalidade humana, e correu para fora da casa, sumindo no jardim.


	3. A Casa dos Gritos

Abriu a porta de Grimmauld Place e fez sinal a ela de que fizesse silêncio, para nenhum quadro acordar.

Ele a instalou num quarto e então foi para o escritório, tinha certeza que Dumbledore estaria lá esperando-o. Bateu na porta levemente.

-Entre, Remo.

Ele entrou no escritório sem muita emoção, estava inerte de tanto cansaço. Largou-se no sofá e preparou-se para ouvir. Durante alguns segundos a sala ficou em completo silencio, até que o velho diretor começou a falar.

-O que aconteceu foi lastimável, é algo que Nadijah terá que infelizmente conviver, mas que, felizmente, não piorou a situação dela e de Gen. Alguns cuidados a mais deverão ser tomados, e agora eu imagino que você não vá querer mais cobri-la...

Remo ficou olhando para o chão. Era estranho, mas mesmo depois dos últimos acontecimentos ele ainda queria cuidar dela, ou melhor, principalmente por causa dos últimos acontecimentos queria cuidar dela.

-Acho que seria melhor se eu continuasse ao lado dela. Isso, é claro, se ela quiser.

Dumbledore pareceu ponderar a situação.

-Seria realmente melhor para ela se você ficasse junto a ela, se ela concordar você continuará sendo a escolta dela.

Remo se levantou e já preparava para sair dali quando Dumbledore o interrompeu.

-Você já sabe por que ela está aqui?

-Não.

-Então também não pergunte, e se ela resolver lhe contar, não deixe que ela o faça. Você já está correndo perigo, mas se realmente souber o que está se passando, a sua situação pode se complicar bastante.

Remo não falou nada, só saiu do escritório e subiu as escadas, entrou num quarto arrumado para ele e caiu na cama.

Mas apesar de toda a fatiga ele não conseguia dormir, só ficava refletindo no que havia acontecido. Há cinco noites atrás ele, na forma de lobisomem, mordera o braço de Nadijah. Ela passara as últimas quatro noites no St. Mungus e estava bem de saúde, mas agora ela teria que carregar o mesmo fardo que ele.

Ela devia estar o odiando nesse momento. Sentindo aquela angústia avassaladora que somente quem enfrenta a lua cheia sabe como é. Mas seus pensamentos foram quebrados por duas batidas na porta.

-Entre.

Ela entrou sorrindo.

-Olá, Remo, como vai?

Ele sentou-se e não teve coragem de encará-la imediatamente nos olhos. Ela sentou-se na cama ao lado dele.

-Nossa, que falta de educação... Perguntei como vai.

-Já tive dias melhores.

-Pois eu estou muito bem, até.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para ela.

-Está?

-Ah claro, por que não?

Ela só podia estar brincando com ele, ou tentando fazer com que ele se sentisse mais culpado. Mas o estranho é que ela parecia estranhamente natural, como se há alguns dias somente tivesse ganhado um arranhão na perna.

-Talvez porque daqui um mês você vai se transformar, e isso é uma coisa horrível, dolorosa e angustiante.

Ela riu e lhe deu um tapa fraco no ombro.

-Ora, você não sabe o que é dor.

Ele sentiu um ódio profundo dela naquele momento, levantou-se e foi até a porta.

-Nadijah, saia desse quarto.

-O quê?

-Você me ouviu.

Ela arregalou os olhos, parecia não entender o que se passava. Então ela deu de ombros e saiu do quarto.

-Louca...

Ele se jogou na cama, sem conseguir conter sua frustração. Tentou conter as lágrimas quentes que escorriam pelos seus olhos, mas agora ele não parecia ter forças para impedir isso, nem mesmo sabia se realmente sabia se queria isso.

Quem ela pensava que era para lhe falar que ele não conhecia a dor? Quem perdera parte da sua infância por causa disso, e que teve grandes tormentos na adolescência por ser o que era? Quem todo mês sentia a pele se rasgar e todos os músculos se expandirem?

Suspirou fundo e secou o rosto, tinha que se controlar. Não por ela, nem por Dumbledore, mas por ele mesmo. Desde a morte de Sirius estava tendo um trabalho enorme em se manter são e com os sentimentos em ordem, para evitar que fizesse uma besteira, não podia ser agora, por causa de uma pessoa que ele nem sabia quem era, que ele ia perder o controle.

Fitou o teto, num estranho torpor. Por um momento ele sentiu algo estranho, algo como se pudesse entendê-la, pelo menos em parte. Acabava de perceber que ele fizera durante esse tempo exatamente a mesma coisa que Nadijah fazia com tanta naturalidade: fingir que as coisas não estavam tão mal, e que iam se resolver.

Mas não iam.

Nada ia se resolver, Sirius estava morto, Harry estava marcado profundamente, Voldemort estava ficando mais forte, Nadijah agora se transformaria num lobisomem e ele ainda nem sabia porque ela estava ali.

-No que Voldemort poderia se interessar por essa família?

Ele sentou-se na cama, um pouco mais calmo depois de ter sua atenção desviada de seus problemas. Era realmente estranho o que acontecia, porque apesar de estranha ela não parecia ter nada demais, nenhum poder, nada que pudesse atrair Voldemort.

Bom, fosse o que fosse, estava libertando seu lado adolescente rebelde, não estava mais tão disposto a seguir as ordens de Dumbledore à risca. Talvez já fosse hora de saber o que estava acontecendo.

Amanheceu um dia quente, com o ar abafado, mas o céu bem azul e prometia que seria um dia agradável. Talvez fosse um dia agradável para qualquer pessoa normal, mas ele já não se importava muito com o tempo ou com qualquer coisa que normalmente uma pessoa deveria se importar.

Harry colocou seus óculos e trocou de roupa, estava mais receoso do que normalmente tinha andado, em qualquer outro ano de sua vida, hoje seria um dia que ele ficaria muito feliz, mas não nesse ano.

Hoje era seu aniversário, mas isso nunca fora grande motivo de comemoração, na sua infância essa data sequer era lembrada pelos seus tios, embora seu primo sempre apreciasse comentar que ele não ganhava presentes no dia 31 de julho. E ainda que depois que entrara em Hogwarts essa data sempre lhe trouxera alguma felicidade, não era bem ao dia do seu aniversário que ele se referia.

Viriam buscá-lo.

Quando criança sempre sonhara em sair dali, sempre imaginava que alguma boa alma apareceria dizendo ser parente do seu pai, e que lhe tiraria daquela casa horrível, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Depois que descobrira ser um bruxo a situação amenizou, sempre era bom passar a maior parte do ano sem sequer ouvir falar nos Dursley, mas sempre que tinha que voltar para as férias ele se sentia péssimo.

Curioso como exato um ano atrás ele estava doido para ter notícias do mundo mágico e para sair daquela casa, mas este ano a situação era um pouco diferente. Aliás, agora tudo era diferente. Não queria sair daquela casa e ir para um lugar onde se sentiria pior. Adoraria ir para A Toca, mas tinha a detestável impressão que seria levado para o Largo Grimmauld.

Bom dia.

Ninguém lhe respondeu, embora três pessoas estivessem sentadas à mesa, mas Harry não deu atenção a isso. Sentou-se também à mesa e tentou tomar seu café da manhã o mais rápido possível.

Os anormais vêm te buscar hoje? –perguntou tio Valter.

Aham.

Responda seu tio direto!

Sim, tio Valter, eles virão me buscar hoje, às 9 horas.

Instintivamente todos olharam para o relógio na parede, faltava meia hora. Harry sentiu o estômago se contorcer e desistiu de continuar a comer. Saiu da cozinha e foi para seu quarto, conferir se tudo estava ali mesmo. Olhava pela janela, esperando ver algum carro parar do lado de fora da casa. Dumbledore viria pessoalmente lhe buscar como se fosse um trouxa. Talvez viesse num carro que tio Valter considerasse decente ou até mesmo digno de respeito, mas Harry duvidava que seu tio olharia para o diretor com algum respeito, haja vista que Dumbledore era um bruxo e com toda aquela barba branca e nariz torto, a última coisa que o diretor parecia era uma pessoa normal. E os Dursley não gostavam de anormais, nem quando eram trouxas, muito menos bruxos.

Às nove em ponto um carro modesto, de cor branca e impecavelmente limpo parou na frente da casa. Harry viu Dumbledore e sua professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonnagal, saírem de dentro do automóvel. De lá também saiu o Sr. Weasley, com seus cabelos extremamente vermelhos e ainda seu antigo professor de DCAT, Remo Lupin. Do grupo o que lhe parecia tão ruim quanto ele mesmo estava era seu ex-professor, e sabia que os dois sofriam do mesmo mal.

Ele desceu as escadas e antes mesmo que alguém tocasse a campainha ele abriu a porta. Dumbledore lhe lançou um sorriso fraco e sincero, ao qual Harry tentou retribuir sem grande sucesso.

Precisa de tanta gente para me levar? –perguntou ele, percebendo que soara meio rude, embora não o quisesse.

Nem tanto, mas achei que gostaria de ver a todos.

Ele deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e convidou a todos que entrassem, e então Remo e Arthur o puxaram para cima, indo buscar as malas dele.

O que Dumbledore quer falar com os meus tios?

Ele só está garantindo que você voltará no próximo verão –respondeu O Sr. Weasley.

Eu preferiria não voltar no próximo verão –Harry resmungou baixo, mais para si que para alguém.

Remo olhou o garoto tão parecido com seu amigo da adolescência, a verdade é que mesmo que os olhos de Harry fossem iguais aos de Lílian, Harry era a imagem perfeita de Tiago, exceto por um detalhe básico: Harry não tinha a vivacidade ou a independência marota de Tiago. Harry não se exibia, não quebrava regras por pura diversão, não incomodava ninguém só porque estava entediado e nem elogiava em alto e bom tom todas as garotas bonitas que passavam na sua frente. Harry simplesmente não agia como um Potter agiria.

Claro que já tinha percebido tudo isso, mas de repente constatar tudo aquilo lhe fez um mal enorme, ou talvez um bem: estava reavivando a sua chama de rebeldia que tinha na adolescência e que havia deixado para tas ao longo dos anos. Não era justo que o filho de dois de seus grandes amigos vivesse com a sobra da morte pairando sua cabeça, não era justo que seus amigos tivessem morrido e era muito menos justo que Sirius tivesse morrido como se fosse um terrível Comensal.

As coisas ainda irão mudar. –disse ele para Harry- Você vai ver.

Harry olhou para o chão e virou a cara.

Elas já estão mudando, só que para pior.

Remo e Arthur se entreolharam, Remo colocou a mão no ombro de Harry.

Pois tudo vai ser melhor.

Quando desceram com a mala de Harry Dumbledore e McGonnagal estavam já prontos para partir, e os Dursley pareciam estar contando os segundo para que isso acontecesse logo. Harry olhou para seus tios e para Duda e levantou uma mão, simbolizando um aceno de despedida.

Até.

Nenhum dos Dursley respondeu, como de esperado e então eles foram embora. Como Harry imaginara, ele estava voltando para o Largo Grimmauld, e isso o fazia questionar que lugar que detestava mais, se a casa dos seus tios ou a antiga casa de Sirius, que agora ele temia que fosse dele. Esse era um pensamento que o deixara receoso durante todo o tempo que passou na casa dos seus tios, sabia que Sirius estava morto e que provavelmente ele não tinha um testamento, então tudo o que pertencia a ele passaria para Harry, seu afilhado. Mas ele não queria o Largo Grimmauld, nem o dinheiro de Sirius, tudo o que queria era o padrinho, que ele sabia que não teria de volta.

Quando eles chegaram a casa estava vazia, somente Kreacher estava por lá, andando por entre os cômodos e resmungando o tempo todo. Harry percebeu que Remo parecia estar procurando alguém, e que até parecia preocupado, pois esse alguém não estava ali. Harry ficou intrigado quando viu seu ex-professor olhar inquisidoramente para Dumbledore, e este lhe dar um aceno para que fossem para o escritório.

Mas ele não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, no mesmo instante a campainha tocou, fazendo o quadro da Sra. Black começar a gritar loucamente.

Dumbledore entrou e sentou-se atrás da mesma, olhando calmamente para Remo.

E então, onde ela está?

Nadijah teve que sair daqui, Remo. O encontro entre ela e Harry poderia causar problemas para o garoto.

Que tipo de problemas?

No momento certo você saberá.

Remo sentou-se no sofá bufando.

Não tenho quinze anos, Dumbledore.

Sei que não tem.

Então por que não posso saber o que está se passando?

Quanto menos gente souber, melhor.

Achei que os membros da Ordem deveriam ser informados dos passos de Voldemort.

Eles são, quando necessário.

Remo pela segunda vez no dia sentiu sua rebeldia adolescente florescer, queria esganar Dumbledore.

Ok, mas eu posso pelo menos saber onde ela está? E quem está com ela?

Ela está bem, e isso é o bastante. Não precisa se preocupar com ela.

Ah, ótimo – bufou ele.

Remo se levantou e sem pedir licença já estava saindo quando Dumbledore o chamou novamente.

Ainda temos algo o que conversar.

Ele suspirou fundo, não queria conversar, as únicas palavras que queria ouvir Dumbledore não lhe revelava.

Pois não?

Sente-se.

Estou bem assim.

Sente-se, Remo –falou Dumbledore, e Remo percebeu que aquilo não era um pedido.

Ele se sentou e olhou fixamente para o diretor, que mantia uma falsa calma no olhar.

Estamos sem professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas...

Não quero o cargo.

... e como estamos sem opção...

Repito que não quero o cargo.

... então creio que você poderá nos ajudar.

Não quero o cargo.

Remo, o Ministério não está interferindo em Hogwarts mais, mas Voldemort dará um jeito de se infiltrar lá, eu preciso de alguém de confiança absoluta para o cargo. Por favor.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, sabia que não devia agir com impulsos nessa hora, tinha que se controlar. Dumbledore estava certo, Voldemort não ficaria quieto, daria um jeito de tentar em Hogwarts indiretamente, não lhe restava opção.

Estarei lá no dia 1º -disse ele se levantando e saindo do escritório, sem esperar para ouvir mais alguma coisa que Dumbledore quisesse dizer.

Ele entrou no seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Sempre fora tão racional, sempre soube deixar quietos seus sentimentos em favor da causa mais urgente, e logo agora, quando a guerra se acirrava, ele estava agindo como uma criança.

E a causa disso era Nadijah.

Não teria ficado com raiva de Dumbledore se ela não tivesse aparecido em sua vida, não estaria preocupado por ela estar agora em algum lugar que ele não sabia onde, não estaria se rebelando se não tivesse o desejo de ajudá-la. E ele sequer sabia quem era essa mulher.

Você não precisa se preocupar, Remo –disse ele tentando se tranqüilizar.

No dia primeiro de setembro a casa ficou extremamente tumultuada, além de quatro estudantes que embarcariam no trem, ainda havia um professor. Malas para todo canto, gente subindo e descendo escadas a todo momento para pegar algo que estava esquecendo e ainda a Sra. Weasley tentando fazer com que a Sra. Black parasse de gritar.

No fim saíram de casa depois que o esperado, e chegaram à estação em cima da hora, quase perdendo o trem. Praticamente todas as cabines estavam ocupadas e com muito custo acharam em que pudessem ficar. Na verdade somente Remo, Harry e Gina, pois Rony e Hermione foram para a cabine dos monitores. Na cabine que estavam ainda se encontravam Neville e Luna Lovegood, uma ex-aluna sua a qual ele nunca entendeu muito bem.

Remo saiu um pouco da cabine para deixar os adolescentes conversarem em paz, sabia que a presença de um professor poderia ser meio intimidante, mesmo que fosse um professor amigável como ele. Andou pelos vagões, apartou algumas brigas, recebeu algumas demonstrações de carinho de alguns alunos e então foi ao restaurante comer alguma coisa.

Na verdade não estava com fome, mas comer sempre era um passatempo agradável, ajudava a distrair. Olhou para fora e ia a paisagem passar rapidamente, enquanto o sol ia se pondo. Aquilo estava tristemente parecendo com sua vida, tudo passando rápido e acabando, sem que ele pudesse desfrutar realmente dos momentos. Desde o dia em que Tiago e Lílian foram enterrados e Sirius preso ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter vivido intensamente, para onde havia ido parar seu gosto pela vida?

Estranho que só pensasse nisso agora, aliás, nem tão estranho, desde a morte de Sirius seus pensamentos vagavam nessa direção, mas ele os controlava. Somente agora ele estava deixando sua mente vagar e pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido. Pensar nessas coisas significava tornar a morte de Sirius algo mais forte e imutável, o que sempre fora, mas que ele se negara a aceitar.

Ele passou um bom tempo sentado ali, pensando na vida, na escola, em Nadijah. Até que pagou a conta e voltou para a cabine, ao se aproximar ele ouvir uma voz que lhe fez ter certeza que a situação lá dentro não era muito boa.

... vai amarelar, Potter?

Ele abriu a porta e encontrou Harry e Draco com as varinhas em punho.

Devo pensar que isto é um jeito novo de se cumprimentar?

Draco, Crabble e Goyle o olharam com desprezo, mas deram uma desculpa e iam saindo.

Não estava acontecendo nada aqui, pior vai ser o que vai acontecer no fim do mês... –disse Malfoy saindo da cabine.

O semblante de Harry se fechou ainda mais e ele teria atacado Draco se Remo não estivesse ali. Mas se isto tivesse acontecido Remo nem teria visto, sua mente já estava longe.

"...o que vai acontecer no fim do mês."

É claro que o menino se referia à lua cheia, mas algo estava preocupando Remo, e se pro um acaso Draco Malfoy estivesse se referindo não a ele, mas a Nadijah? Voldemort já estaria sabendo da situação dela? Precisaria conversar com Dumbledore assim que chegasse ao castelo.

Ele passou o resto da viagem olhando para fora da janela, esperando avistar o castelo, já estava suando frio tal era sua necessidade de se certificar que não havia perigo de Voldemort tocar em Nadijah.

Assim que o trem parou, ele desceu correndo e se dirigiu ao castelo na frente dos alunos. Ele encontrou Dumbledore saindo de seu escritório.

Dumbledore, precisamos conversar.

É um prazer revê-lo, meu caro, mas acho que temos que deixar a conversa para depois, os alunos já irão chegar.

Draco Malfoy disse algo que deu a entender que Voldemort já sabe sobre Nadijah, e sabe que ela agora é um lobisomem.

Dumbledore manteve o olhar fixo nele, sem expressar nada.

Voldemort pode saber o que quiser, mas lhe garanto que ela está segura no momento.

Dumbledore, se ele a pegar...

Ela está na casa dos gritos.

... ele a matará.

Um silêncio se fez por alguns segundos, Remo olhando para Dumbledore sem acreditar.

O que você disse?

Nadijah está na Casa dos Gritos, mas espere até depois do jantar para ir vê-la.

Remo não deu a mínima atenção a ultima frase do diretor, saiu imediatamente do castelo em direção ao salgueiro lutador. Abriu a passagem secreta e desde já não pôde acreditar no que viu.

O túnel que levava aos cômodos estava totalmente iluminado por pequenos candelabros dispostos ao longo do trajeto, além de haver um carpete marrom no chão e alguns quadros nas paredes. Aquela definitivamente não era a mesma Casa dos Gritos que ele conhecia.


	4. Imortalidade

Harry percebeu que Remo não ocupava a cadeira do professor de DCAT quando ele entrou no Salão Principal, o que era estranho. Olhou para Mione, percebendo que a amiga notava a mesma coisa.

Ele ficou estranho depois da saída do Malfoy da nossa cabine... –disse ela.

E saiu correndo quando o trem parou –completou ele.

Rony entendendo a conversa dois instintivamente olhou para a mesa onde os professores se sentavam.

Vocês não acham que algo aconteceu, acham? –perguntou Rony receoso.

Mione ficou alguns poucos segundos calada, então voltou a falar.

Talvez não tenha acontecido, mas possa vir a acontecer.

No fim do mês? –indagou Harry.

Rony e Mione olharam para ele estranhando a observação do amigo, Harry então completou seu pensamento.

Ele ficou perturbado quando Malfoy falou que o pior aconteceria no fim do mês.

Ah, mas obviamente é a transformação em lobisomem dele –disse Rony, dando de ombros- Malfoy só estava o provocando.

Talvez sim, mas talvez ele estivesse se referindo a alguma outra coisa –respondeu Harry.

Mione ficou calada observando os dois imaginarem o motivo do professor Lupin não estar ali, mas uma coisa mudou o rumo do pensamento dela.

Harry, você por acaso não tem tido_ sonhos_, tem?

Ele abaixou os olhos.

Duas vezes neste verão –respondeu ele baixinho, com medo da reação de Hermione.

Mas ela não brigou, embora seu semblante não fosse dos melhores. Ao invés disso se ajeitou no banco e falou mais baixo, forçando Harry e Rony a se aproximarem para poderem ouvi-la.

E o que aconteceu? Digo, sobre o que Voldemort falava?

Um dos sonhos eu não consigo me lembrar, embora já tenha tentado, só o que sei é que algum Comensal o informava sobre uma mulher ter sido morta... Mas no segundo sonho ele estava planejando algo, falando sobre uma segunda chance, uma chance que ele pensou que estava perdida para sempre.

Ele estava feliz?

Harry somente acenou com a cabeça.

A porta se abriu e começaram a entrar os alunos do primeiro ano, os três então ficaram quietos, mas não antes de Mione olhar Harry inquisidoramente.

Apesar de tudo, é melhor que você não veja mais nada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

Ele andou pelos corredores reparando que a mudança que se operara ali fora drástica e que provavelmente não acontecera de um dia para o outro. Desde o momento em que Nadijah devia ter pisado os pés na Inglaterra aquele lugar já devia estar sendo reformado. Seu antigo esconderijo agora parecia um lugar pacífico e até mesmo aconchegante.

Chegou ao que seria uma pequena sala. Uma mesinha coberta por uma toalha de renda e em cima um jarro de flor era tudo o que havia ali, perto das escadas. Já estas estavam com todos os degraus sólidos e pintados, o corrimão também pintado discretamente.

Os poucos quadros das paredes o olhavam desconfiados, e iam de uma moldura para a outra, comentando a presença dele ali. Remo se deixou ficar ali por algum tempo somente admirando e tentando entender aquela nova realidade.

Ah, você está aí! Bem que Rose, a Intrigueira me disse.

Nadijah estava no alto da escada, linda. Usava um vestido florido um tanto quanto primaveril, tinhas várias pulseiras coloridas nos braços e um par de brincos levemente discretos, no pescoço um mesmo colar que sempre usava, com uma pedra vermelha como pingente. Ela descia as escadas sorrindo com grande naturalidade, como se já pertencesse ao lugar, como se fosse a anfitrião e ele o convidado. Assim que terminou de descer parou em frente a ele.

É bom te ver, Remo. Estava preocupada com você.

Ele não conseguia a imaginar preocupada, fora de sua inércia emocional, mas ainda assim ficou feliz pelo comentário.

Eu que o diga...

Ela abriu uma porta que estava atrás dele e uma ampla sala apareceu. Um conjunto de sofá verde-musgo estava sobre um tapete de renda. Outros vasos de flores se espalhavam pelo cômodo em pequenos cantos. Na lareira no canto da sala havia algumas fotos, dando um aspecto doce ao ambiente. Ele se sentou ainda sem acreditar.

Nunca pensei que esta casa pudesse se tornar tão... diferente.

Papai ajudou Dumbledore a ajeitar esse lugar para que eu pudesse ficar por aqui, mas eu não sei como era antes –disse ela sentando ao lado dele.

Um silêncio se instaurou então, estavam lado a lado, como já queriam há algum tempo, e por isso mesmo as palavras tinham sumido e ambos não sabiam o que fazer. Vasculhavam a mente em busca de algo para falar, mesmo que fosse só para ocupar o tempo. Ele pensou, pensou, mas a sua língua coçava para perguntar algo, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia deixar a situação mais chata entre eles.

E aí, como foi sua transformação?

Ela sorriu e se ajeitou melhor no sofá.

Que transformação?

Ora, em lobisomem.

Nadijah se inclinou sobre uma pequena mesa que estava na frente deles a abriu uma compoteira, tirando um biscoito de dentro dela. Em seguida pegou o objeto e ofereceu a Remo.

Aceita um?

Não obrigado, prefiro somente a sua resposta.

Ela colocou o biscoito na boca e o mastigou vagarosamente, sem desviar os olhos dele.

Você não deveria estar na cerimônia de apresentação?

Vim correndo te ver assim que soube onde você estava.

Ah...

Ela tirou mais um biscoito do pote, mas não o comeu, ficou com ele entre os dedos, somente insinuando o gesto de comê-lo.

Não sei se isso o decepciona, ou talvez até mesmo o frustre, Remo. Mas a verdade é que eu não me transformei no fim da semana que acabou de passar, assim como eu não vou me transformar ao fim desse mês, bem como nunca me transformarei.

Ele a olhou sem entender, lembrava vagamente de tê-la mordido, e lembrava perfeitamente dela no hospital. Nadijah tinha sido mordida por um lobisomem, como não se transformara?

O que você quer dizer com isso?

Já viu aquelas fotos em cima da lareira, Remo?

Não, e não mude de assunto, pare de rodear para me responder. O que você quer dizer com isso?

_Olhe_ as fotos na lareira, Remo.

Ele não teria se levantado e ido ver as fotos na lareira se não tivesse percebido que aquilo não era um desvio de assunto nem um pedido, mas quase uma ordem.

Não havia muitas fotos, mas as poucas que havia estavam todas em belos porta-retratos, e em todas apareciam as mesmas três pessoas, ainda que nem sempre com a mesma idade. Havia fotos de Nadijah quando pequena, com aqueles lindos olhos amendoados, e os mesmos olhos estavam a sorrir em algumas outras fotos. Mas isso não era o mais importante, o estranho é que nenhuma das fotos se movia, todas estavam incomodamente paradas.

Ele olhou para ela sem nada entender.

Lembra-se quando você foi me pegar na estação de metrô? Você disse que não entendia por que estávamos viajando daquela maneira, e eu lhe respondi que não via melhor maneira de viajar. E quando fomos para o campo enquanto este lugar ficava pronto, você com certeza reparou que eu vivia sem praticar uma só magia, como se fosse trouxa. Bom, a verdade é que eu sou trouxa, Remo. Sou filha de dois abortos que se excluíram da sociedade bruxa, e por isso por mais que você me morda, me arranhe ou faça qualquer coisa comigo, eu nunca me transformarei em lobisomem.

"Eu poderia estar em Hogwarts, em algum quarto extra, escondida na sala de Dumbledore ou coisa assim, mas a verdade é que eu não vejo Hogwarts, nem consigo entrar lá, por isso o mais segura que posso estar é aqui. Meu pai é um aborto, e os encantamentos não o afetam, e por isso desde que chegamos ele está lá com Dumbledore, analisando nossa situação e buscando junto a Dumbledore uma forma de nos tirar do perigo em que estamos."

Assim que ela terminou de falar houve um silêncio novamente, desta vez de surpresa. De todas as explicações possíveis que ele já havia elaborado em sua cabeça, essa não era definitivamente uma delas. Trouxa? Filha de dois abortos?

Ele se jogou num sofá mais próximo, olhando para o chão e tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Aquilo não fazia sentido, com certeza não fazia sentido algum. O que Voldemort poderia querer com dois abortos (agora um, sendo que a mão dela havia morrido, provavelmente assassinada por Voldemort) e uma trouxa? E que tipo de perigo eles podiam representar ou correr? Ele levantou os olhos para ela, a olhando num misto de surpresa e indagação.

Nadijah, eu recebi ordens diretas de Dumbledore para não perguntar, e você provavelmente tem ordens para não responder, mas... o que Voldemort quer com você?

Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, que foi sincero ao retribuir o sorriso.

É, eu realmente tenho ordens para não revelar isso...

Então você não vai me contar?

Eu não disse isso.

Um elfo doméstico entrou na sala.

Uly veio saber se minha senhora precisa de alguma coisa, ela e seu convidado.

Duas xícaras de chocolate quente, por favor, Uly.

O elfo saiu e ela começou a brincar com o pingente do colar que usava, aparentemente sem perceber que ele ainda esperava uma resposta, somente depois que o elfo trouxe as xícaras e saiu é que ela voltou a falar, depois de tomar um gole da bebida.

Não tem como eu te dizer sem antes explicar a história da minha família e do meu país. A verdade é que a Mongólia estava há muitos anos em uma guerra civil, e as famílias tinham sido privadas de suas identidades, de seus sobrenomes. A guerra gerou uma pobreza generalizada entre as pessoas, embora os bruxos tenham conseguido se manter até certo ponto sem serem atingidos pela guerra trouxa. Tanto o meu pai quanto a minha mãe nasceram numa família de longa tradição bruxa, mesmo que eles nem sequer soubessem seus sobrenomes, mas havia um certo orgulho bruxo, uma aura de superioridade da qual eles foram excluídos (e até mesmo se excluíram) por não nascerem com sangue mágico.

"Eles se conheceram ainda jovens e foi como se o problema em comum dos dois os unissem, eles se apaixonaram e se casaram, e eu nasci quando a minha mãe tinha 22 anos. Um filho costuma ser o orgulho e a luz na vida dos pais, mas eu era muito mais que isso, eu era a esperança. Se por acaso eles tivessem uma filha bruxa, então não se sentiriam mais excluídos, e seria como se finalmente pudessem viver na sociedade bruxa com dignidade".

Ela parou de falar abruptamente e tomou mais um gole de chocolate quente, encarou a bebida sem conseguir levantar os olhos para ele. Remo sentiu que aquilo não deveria ser algo fácil de se contar, e temia que o que estava por vir seria muito pior. Levantou-se e sentou ao lado dela, tentando passar algum apoio moral. Pouco depois ela voltou a falar.

Quando você me mordeu e achou que eu ia me transformar também, você me falou que a transformação era algo doloroso, e eu disse que você nem sabia o que era dor, aí você me expulsou do seu quarto com raiva. Provavelmente eu estava errada, você deve saber muito bem o que é a dor, mas na hora o que me veio à cabeça foi tudo pelo que eu passei, e nenhuma idéia na minha cabeça poderia ser pior que isso. Durante toda a minha infância eu cresci ouvindo que eu era uma bruxinha linda, e que ia ser fantástica, e que ia dominar todos os feitiços, e o principal, eu iria livrar meus pais da vergonha. Acontece que eu ia crescendo e nada do meu sangue mágico se manifestar, até que um dia alguma pobre alma falou com minha mãe que eu precisava levar um susto, ou correr algum tipo de perigo para o sangue se manifestar pela primeira vez. E isso foi boa parte da minha infância... Eu tinha o corpo cheio de cicatrizes, marcas das inúmeras situações de risco as quais os meus pais me submeteram com a esperança de que eu pudesse mostrar que realmente era bruxa. Bom, há alguns meses eu fiz o que nós trouxas chamamos de cirurgia plástica e removi todas elas, embora um bruxo amigo da família também tenha me dado poções para ajudar a remover algumas delas.

Ela continuava a mexer com o pingente, e Remo finalmente percebeu que não queria ouvir o resto, não importava porque ela estava ali, o importante é que estava segura. O importante é que estava com ele.

Nadijah... Você não precisa continuar. Essa história que você está me contando não faz bem a você, e é muito pessoal, eu não tenho direito de exigir resposta para a pergunta que eu te fiz.

Na verdade eu quero continuar –disse ela olhando nos olhos dele- É importante para mim, entende? Dividir isso tudo com alguém...

Ele pegou as mãos dela entre as suas e as apertou bem firme.

Pode continuar.

Ela respirou fundo.

Bom, um dia eu percebi que eu não era bruxa, e que ao invés de livrar meus pais da vergonha, eu estava me unindo a eles. Então eu tomei uma decisão drástica: ia tentar por mim mesma, por uma única e última vez, fazer com que meus poderes se manifestassem. Eu tinha decidido me jogar dum prédio de quinze andares. Se desse certo, ótimo. Se não desse, não havia motivos para viver. Eu tinha quase 11 anos e já estava desistindo da vida. É claro que nenhum poder acordou em mim, porque esse poder não existe, e eu teria morrido se na hora exata em que eu ia atingir o chão um bruxo não me tivesse salvado a vida. E o nome desse bruxo era Nicolau Flamel.

Ela parou de falar esperando alguma reação dele, que ficou tão surpreso quanto ela havia imaginado que ele ficaria. Mas Remo não falou nada, não a interrompeu, então ela voltou a falar.

Nicolau depois perguntou aos meus pais o que teria me levado a me jogar de um prédio, e eles explicaram a situação, e Nicolau decidiu que tentaria buscar uma forma, algum jeito de fazer com que eu virasse uma bruxa. Assim como ele havia conseguido criar a Pedra Filosofal que dava o elixir da vida e transformava os metais em ouro, do mesmo modo ele desenvolveria algo que permitisse um trouxa ou um aborto virar um bruxo. E os últimos anos que ele e sua esposa viveram foram realmente dedicados a esse projeto, mas então veio a ameaça de Voldemort retornar utilizando a Pedra Filosofal, e ele teve que organizar suas coisas e se preparar para morrer.

"Eu já não me culpava por ser trouxa, nem mesmo achava isso uma vergonha, mas fiquei muito triste quando soube que ele iria morrer, durante muitos anos da minha vida ele tinha sido uma vela acesa em plena chuva, a esperança que não morria. Houve tempo o suficiente para ele organizar os estudos que ele havia realizado junto aos meus pais, para que quem sabe eles ou algum outro bruxo conseguisse terminar e fazer aquele projeto dar certo. Só que ele não fez somente isso, secretamente ele organizou todos os documentos acerca da produção, manutenção e obtenção da Pedra Filosofal e os entregou para o meu pai, que deveria dar isso a um bruxo sábio depois que Voldemort já tivesse ido. Nicolau não queria que o segredo da Pedra morresse junto com ele, e tinha certeza absoluta que meu pai nunca entregaria aquilo para uma pessoa que não fosse realmente digna de receber aqueles papeis. Mas como eu disse, a Mongólia ficou em guerra civil durante vários anos, e uma vez nós fomos forçados a sair de casa com urgência, e de algum modo uma das várias e várias folhas desse dossiê entregue ao meu pai ficou para trás. E essa única folha foi descoberta por um bruxo do meu país nada amigável, que tratou de se aliar a Voldemort. E é por isso que agora eu estou aqui: refugiada, escondida e ao lado de uma pessoa maravilhosa".

O cérebro de Remo fervilhava a ponto de sua cabeça doer. Além da enorme descoberta que acabara de fazer, ele ainda desconfiava que a última frase dela era muito mais que uma demonstração de afeto, carinho e gratidão; isso tudo sem contar que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da mão direita dela, que brincava com o colar.

Nadijah, isso é... Isso no seu colar é... a Pedra?

Um fragmento dela. Nicolau me deu quando eu atingi a maioridade. Ele disse que por enquanto ele não podia fazer com que eu tivesse poderes, mas que estava ao alcance dele me dar um poder que mais ninguém no mundo tinha. A única coisa que ele exigiu é que eu a usasse com sabedoria. Até hoje nunca a usei, para mim o significado do presente tem uma força muito maior que o poder dela em si.

Ele procurou alguma coisa para dizer e não achou, simplesmente num impulso do seu ser (que a este momento há muito havia se desligado da sua razão) ele a puxou e a abraçou fortemente, tentando fazer que ela compreendesse o que mesmo não conseguia compreender.


	5. Divina Doença

N/A: Oi gente! Tipo, desculpa a demora, não foi de propósito! Acontece que houve alguns imprevistos (entenda-se três semanas sem pc, provas, reunião da comissão de formatura, cursinho, falta de paciência para escrever no caderno, mais reunião da comissão, mais provas e desânimo) e por isso não deu pra atualizar antes. Essa fic tá um bom tempo sem atualizar, mas eu tenho uma boa notícia! Já fiz todo o planejamento da fic, está tuuuudo certo, é só passar as idéias pro pc... isso leva um tempinho, mas não muito, prometo. Bom, esses dias que me toquei que não disse uma coisa MUUUUUUUITO importante: essa fic é totalmente dedicada à Yasmine Lupin, uma pessoa suuuuper legal, que sempre me dá a maior força nas minhas fics e que um dia me fez um pedido de escrever uma fic com o Remo. Eu aceitei, e seria uma fic de romance, mas meu lado aventureiro acabou interferindo na história e ela ganhou vida própria, uma loucura só! Yasmine, calma, que até outubro a fic está concluída! espero, rsrs. Bom gente, é isso aí, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando, isso é muito importante pra mim. Bjusss, Asuka

Ele estava feliz.

Abriu o sorriso macabro e olhou para Rabicho que estava à sua frente. O traidor imundo parecia fingir felicidade somente para agradar a ele, ou talvez fosse tão estúpido que ficava daquele jeito mesmo quando estava feliz. Pouco importava.

-Então você me diz que essa moça realmente está com o que quero... –disse ele, sua voz mais parecendo um silvo.

-Sim, milord.

-Temos que arranjar um jeito de burlar a segurança de Dumbledore. O velho tem os papéis e a moça, mas ele pode trancar um papel num cofre que ele não sairá de lá, já uma pessoa... Sempre há um jeito de tirar uma pessoa de seu esconderijo.

Começou a sentir seu corpo sacolejar e ouvir uma voz conhecida ao longe, e então a cena foi ficando cada vez menos nítida, até que um borrão vermelho ofuscou seus olhos.

-Harry, você está bem? –ele ouviu a voz preocupada de Rony.

Ele esfregou com força a cicatriz e olhou para o amigo, sabia que não daria para mentir para o ruivo.

-Você teve um sonho com Você-sabe-quem? –perguntou Rony, sem se importar que a pergunta anterior não havia sido respondida.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Sentou em sua cama sentindo-se frustrado, como sempre se sentia quando lhe atrapalhavam ver os planos de Voldemort.

-Só mais um pouquinho, Rony. Só mais um pouquinho e...

-Você sabe que não deve ver essas coisas, Harry.

Harry teria se irritado com o amigo por ficar lhe dizendo o que devia ou não ver, mas a morte de Sirius ainda estava muito viva em seu coração. E a morte do seu padrinho havia sido causada por um sonho que parecia tão real quanto o que tivera ainda agora.

-É, eu sei.

-Quando ouvi que você estava falando umas coisas esquisitas eu acordei na hora, e resolvi te acordar. Fiz bem?

Harry ficou calado por alguns segundos, mas então balançou a cabeça negativamente e forçou um sorriso compreensível para o amigo.

-Fez sim. Melhor que eu não veja nada.

Rony simplesmente assentiu e voltou para sua cama. Harry fechou as cortinas de sua cama e voltou a se deitar. Ainda era madrugada e não podia fazer nada. Ficou deitado olhando para o teto, inquieto. O que isso poderia significar se fosse verdade? Atrás de quem Voldemort estava? Sentia-se cada vez mais decepcionado, mas não podia fazer nada para reverter a situação. Virou para o outro lado da cama e tentou dormir.

Remo não deixou de notar o jeito que Harry lhe olhava durante a aula, o garoto queria lhe dizer algo. Importante? Provavelmente. Explicava sobre os feitiços de persuasão com a cabeça longe, tentando imaginar o que Harry poderia querer lhe falar.

Ou ele remexera a situação e descobrira algo, como já acontecera diversas vezes, ou ele havia tido um sonho. A segunda hipótese o deixava mais nervoso, mas ele teria que tranqüilizar o menino, dizer que estava tudo bem.

O sinal bateu e Remo resolveu facilitar a vida de Harry, caso ele não tivesse contado a Rony e Mione sobre um suposto sonho.

-Harry, você pode ficar por um instante?

O garoto somente acenou com a cabeça, bem pensativo. Remo viu quando Rony levantou uma sobrancelha e Hermione ficou intrigada, mas ignorou como se nem tivesse percebido. Assim que a porta se fechou e Remo se sentou Harry começou a falar.

-Tive um sonho muito estranho, mas não posso dizer se ele é real. Nele Voldemort falava sobre uma moça, e sobre essa moça estar com algo que ele quer. Algo sobre guardar papéis no cofre, mas pessoas não –disse o menino de uma só vez.

Remo o fitou tentando controlar o ritmo rápido que seu coração estava batendo.

-Não sei de que moça ele possa estar falando, Harry. Mas eu informarei Dumbledore, vamos verificar.

-Dumbledore a protege.

-O que disse?

-Que Dumbledore a protege, é o que Voldemort deu a entender. Ele disse que precisa retirar a moça debaixo do domínio de Dumbledore.

Remo suspirou fundo, sairia dali direto para a sala do diretor.

-Pois eu comunicarei a Dumbledore do seu sonho. Fique tranqüilo Harry, quando Dumbledore protege uma pessoa, ele usa muito mais que simples feitiços.

-Ela tem algo que Voldemort quer.

-Obviamente, ou ele não estaria atrás dela.

-Você a conhece?

-Não sei quem possa ser.

Harry olhou profundamente para o professor. Sabia que ele estava mentindo, mal sinal.

-Fred e Jorge são da Ordem.

-Sei disso, Harry.

-Eles disseram que o senhor passou algumas semanas fora no inicio das feiras.

-Estava em uma missão.

-Com ela?

-Já disse que não a conheço.

Ele não entendia realmente porque estava mentindo para Harry, mas achava que não devia contar. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, então Harry desistiu, o que tinha que fazer já estava feito. Avisara sobre o sonho, já não podia fazer mais nada. Levantou-se e despediu-se.

Ficou ainda um tempo sentado em sua cadeira pensando, tentando tranqüilizar a si mesmo de que tudo estava bem, Voldemort não tinha como tirar Nadijah de onde ela estava, ele não podia entrar em Hogwarts. Tentou ignorar o fato de que havia outros meios para obter uma pessoa.

Levantou-se e foi andando a passos largos. Andou, subiu escadas, dobrou corredores e finalmente parou em frente à gárgula que dava entrada para a sala de Dumbledore.

-Daisy, a cortesã.

A gárgula deu passagem e abriu caminho para a escada espiral. Respirou fundo, a conversa por ali seria bem longa. Não sairia dali enquanto não se sentisse seguro em relação a segurança de Nadijah, e isso implicava saber a real situação dos fatos. Dumbledore não ficaria nada satisfeito com ele.

Somente depois do jantar ele saiu da sala do diretor. Estava exausto. Pensou em passar na cozinha e pegar algo com os elfos domésticos, mas acabou desanimando. Precisava ir para sua cama, dormir um pouco mais cedo hoje. Mandou alguns alunos que encontrou pelos corredores irem para suas salas comunais, e teve que acompanhar uma primeiranista da Corvinal que parecia meio perdida quanto ao caminho.

Começou a subir as escadas para o terceiro andar, mas então deu meia volta. Já eram nove horas da noite, horário que Nadijah normalmente fazia um lanche qualquer. Desceu as escadas do segundo e primeiro andar e saiu para o jardim em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

Assim que entrou no túnel que dava acesso à casa já sentiu o cheiro.

-Bolo de chocolate –sorriu ele.

Andou até a cozinha, onde a encontrou toda lambuzada, comendo uma fatia gorda do bolo. Ficou parado na porta observando-a. Ela parecia tão feliz e distraída com seu passatempo preferido que nem havia notado que ele chegara.

-Você não acha que come demais? –perguntou ele.

Nadijah deu um grito pelo susto e o pedaço do bolo caiu de sua mão.

-Remo! Olha o que você fez?

-Ah, boa noite pra você também.

Ela sorriu meio indignada e não respondeu nada. Levantou-se e foi até o armário pegando um prato para ele. Quando ela levantou ele pôde perceber que ela parecia ligeiramente rechonchuda.

-Glicose demais faz mal, sabia? Você como trouxa está sujeita a várias doenças que nós bruxos não podemos curar.

-Ora, vocês não são tão superpoderosos? Por que não podem curar nossas doenças?

-Porque não há desenvolvimento de pesquisa para a cura das doenças trouxas –disse ele sentando-se.

Ela fez uma careta e ele riu.

-Você parece adolescente desse jeito. Come demais, não faz nada o dia todo, faz careta... o que está faltando? Quer uma prova pra você poder passar cola para algum colega?

-Ha ha ha. Você é tão engraçado que me comove –disse ela servindo o bolo para ele.

Nadijah sentou-se ao lado dele. Remo fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Ela tinha um perfume delicioso, adocicado e sedutor. Olhou para a morena dos olhos amendoados. O rosto redondo e a boca grossa dela junto à pele macia e o nariz pequeno lhe deixavam em transe. Ela sorriu e o abraçou forte, visivelmente feliz por ele estar lá. Ele retribuiu o abraço, sem esquecer totalmente suas preocupações.

-Harry teve um sonho –disse ele sério, antes de comer um pedaço do bolo.

-Eu tive um sonho também.

Remo se engasgou com o bolo e ela lhe passou um copo d'água. Ele olhou preocupado com ela.

-O que você sonhou?

-Ah foi muito esquisito. Eu estava comendo um pavê, mas então apareceu um senhor que falou que eu não podia comer, porque ele tinha uma maça verde. Então, uma moça de cabelo roxo chegou e...

-Pára.

-É, eu sei. Não foi muito interessante o meu sonho.

-Não é desse tipo de sonho que estou falando.

-De que tipo então?

-Harry tem uma ligação estranha com Voldemort. Ele pode ver ações de Voldemort algumas vezes, quanto está dormindo.

Ela voltou a comer olhando fixamente para o prato. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

-Eu fui citada neste sonho?

-Foi.

-Como foi o sonho?

-Voldemort falava que precisava lhe tirar da proteção de Dumbledore. Ele vai tentar lhe forçar a sair desse esconderijo.

-Fique tranqüilo, não vou sair.

-Não Nadijah, veja bem...

Ela tomou o rosto de Remo entre a palma de suas mãos.

-Veja bem você, Remo. Eu não conheço ninguém nesse lugar, nesse país todo, a não ser Dumbledore e você. Eu não me comunico com ninguém por cartas, eu não tenho ninguém além de você para me importar, e você trabalha nessa escola, em regime interno. Eu só tenho você e meu pai para conversar, além do elfo. E vocês dois estão nessa escola, nesse maldito lugar que eu nem sequer posso ver! Por que eu sairia daqui?

-Voldemort costuma oferecer as pessoas justamente aquilo que lhes falta.

-Então ele vai me convidar para um chá com bolinhos e me contar sobre a nova moda de Paris?

-Você não sabe do que ele é capaz, como ele seduz as pessoas, como ele as controla...

-Sinto muito, Remo. Mas até para tentar me controlar ou me seduzir ele teria que entrar aqui, ou mandar que alguém viesse. Creio que esta hipótese está fora de cogitação.

-Só me prometa que não sairá daqui. Por nada nesse mundo.

Ela bufou indignada.

-Você é um insensível! –gritou ela se levantando da mesa- Eu NÃO POSSO sair daqui! Eu NÃO TENHO para onde ir além desse lugar! Dessa maldita casa que eu sei que você odeia, e que eu odeio também!

Ela saiu da cozinha batendo a porta num estrondo. Ele ficou algum tempo ainda sentado à mesa, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Levantou-se e saiu da cozinha, subiu as escadas e parou em frente a porta do quarto dela. A porta estava fechada e ele pensou em bater antes de entrar, mas viu que aquele gesto não faria diferença nenhuma. Entrou.

O quarto rosa lindamente decorado novamente o fez pensar que ela parecia uma adolescente. E a posição fetal que ela estava encolhida na cama reforçava essa impressão. Ela chorava baixinho com o rosto muito contraído e com uma grande expressão de dor. Sentou na beirada da cama e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-O que está acontecendo, Nadijah?

-Ora! Como assim, o que está acontecendo? Você e meu pai estão sempre muito ocupados, sempre cansados e eu passo todo o tempo aqui, sozinha, sem saber de nada. É claro que eu como demais, é uma das únicas coisas que me dão prazer. –ela sentou-se na cama, e o encarou profundamente- Eu estou me sentindo sufocada. Vivi minha infância num país em guerra e lá eu tinha mais liberdade que aqui!

Ele a abraçou e ela afundou o rosto no ombro dele. Remo suspirou profundamente.

-Me desculpe. Eu não sabia, não sabia que você sentia assim.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu. Ficaram abraçados algum tempo em silêncio, e Remo começou a se sentir inebriado. Aquele perfume dela esta subindo a cabeça dele. E agora ele também sentia o perfume dos cabelos lisos dela. Na verdade também sentia o cheiro natural da pele dela. Beijou suavemente o ombro desnudo dela. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

Nadijah levantou a cabeça. Os olhos levemente inchados e o cabelo atrapalhado não lhe roubavam a beleza. Ele inclusive sentia agora uma vontade ainda maior de abraçá-la, de beijá-la, de lhe segurar forte e não a soltar nunca mais.

-Dorme comigo essa noite.

Ele não soube se foi uma pergunta ou não. Mais lhe parecia uma ordem. E ele não estava disposto a desobedecê-la, na verdade a obedeceria comemorando. Somente acenou com a cabeça, tentou dizer um 'sim', mas não teve certeza se sua voz saiu.

Ela sorriu e se inclinou oferecendo seus lábios a ele. Ele a beijou delicadamente primeiro, apreciando o gosto da boca dela misturado ao chocolate. Depois lhe beijou o pescoço, o que provocou um estremecimento da parte dela.

Ela o fez se deitar e abriu os primeiros botões da roupa dele. Sua pele lhe pareceu ficar extremamente quente depois que ela começou a beijar sua região torácica. Ele a afastou por um momento, como se fosse para se certificar do que estavam fazendo. Nadijah lhe sorriu.

-Eu te amo, Remo.

Ele ia responder, mas ela lhe calou a boca com um beijo.

Ele acordou no meio da noite, não poderia passar o resto da noite ao lado dela, senão poderia acabar perdendo as primeiras aulas da manhã, já que ela acordava tarde. Levantou-se com muita dificuldade, o corpo se acabando de cansaço. Vestiu-se com rapidez e saiu dali antes que ela acordasse e lhe pedisse para ficar.

O céu estava nublado e sem estrelas, mas isso não lhe incomodava. Estava nas nuvens, feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia. Não tinha esquecido do sonho de Harry, mas isso ficaria para depois, quando ela estivesse um pouco mais disposta a conversar sobre aquele assunto.

Andou rapidamente de volta ao colégio, e em menos de dez minutos já estava deitado novamente, agora em sua própria cama. Deitou-se sabendo que em breve teria de acordar, mas precisava de algum tempo de descanso.

Sua mente durante o sono ficava vagando entre bolos de chocolate e Voldemort vendendo uma maça do amor. Harry então aparecia para oferecer Delícias Gasosas, mas Nadijah começava a virar um balão e a flutuar pelo céu e ele tinha que correr atrás dela.

Acordou com um elfo o despertando. Levantou-se preguiçosamente, sentindo-se exausto. Agora que sabia como Nadijah se sentia não podia abandoná-la naquela casa, mas se fosse passar todas as suas noites desse jeito então ele precisaria de muitas Poções Revigorantes.

-Estou horrível –disse ele se olhando no espelho.

-Está mesmo –respondeu o espelho.

Ele fez um muxoxo com a mão e se trocou, indo em seguida para o Salão Principal. Pelos corredores da escola alguns alunos faziam certas caretas quando viam o estado em que ele se encontrava.

Tomou seu café demoradamente, seu estômago parecia que não era alimentado há mais de um século. Conversou com alguns professores sobre futilidades, como se tudo estivesse bem tranqüilo.

Quando entrou na sala percebeu alguns alunos olharem para o calendário lunar, ficarem com uma expressão confusa, mas então darem de ombros. Faltavam duas semanas para a lua cheia e ele já estava com uma aparência péssima.

-Por favor, abram seus livros na página 50 –pediu ele.

Enquanto os alunos abriam os livros ele se viu no reflexo da janela. Estava realmente com uma aparência péssima, parecia doente, como nos dias antecedentes e posteriores à lua cheia. Sorriu para o seu reflexo, queria padecer da doença que sofria nesse momento: amor.


End file.
